List of popular tourist regions
These entries should be merged usefully into the parent articles, then cleared from this list, leaving only the Tourism in X header. Tourism in Argentina * Buenos Aires * Mendoza * Patagonia Tourism in Australia * Daintree Rainforest * Gold Coast, Australia * Great Barrier Reef * Great Ocean Road * Kakadu National Park * Monkey Mia and Shark Bay * Roma Street Parklands Brisbane * South Bank Parklands Brisbane * Story Bridge Brisbane * Sydney Harbour Bridge Sydney * Sydney Opera House Sydney * Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park (Ayers Rock) * Crown Casino Melbourne Tourism in Austria * Innsbruck * Salzburg * Vienna * National Park Neusiedler See-Seewinkel Tourism in Belgium * Bruges * Brussels * Ghent * The Ardennes Tourism in Brazil * Fernando de Noronha * Fortaleza * Iguaçu Falls * Manaus * Recife * Rio de Janeiro Tourism in Bulgaria * Summer Resorts ** Albena ** Ahtopol ** Balchik ** Dyuni ** Elenite ** Golden Sands ** Kiten ** Kuklen ** Lozenets ** Nessebar ** Obzor ** Pomorie ** Primorsko ** Riviera ** Rusalka ** Sinemorets ** Sozopol ** St. Constantine ** St. Vlas ** Sunny Beach ** Tsarevo * Winter Resorts ** Bansko ** Chepelare ** Borovetz ** Pamporovo ** Vitosha * City Tourism ** Burgas ** Plovdiv ** Sofia ** Varna Tourism in China * Beijing - Forbidden City * Great Wall of China * Hong Kong * Shanghai Tourism in Canada * Banff, Alberta * Calgary, Alberta * Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island * Edmonton, Alberta * Fredericton, New Brunswick * Halifax, Nova Scotia * Iqaluit, Nunavut * Montreal, Quebec * Niagara Falls * Ottawa, Ontario * Quebec City, Quebec * Regina, Saskatchewan * Saskatoon, Saskatchewan * Toronto, Ontario * Vancouver, British Columbia * Victoria, British Columbia * Whistler-Blackcomb, British Columbia * Yellowknife, Northwest Territories * Yukon Territory including ** Dawson City, Yukon ** Haines Junction, Yukon and Kluane National Park and Reserve ** Whitehorse, Yukon Tourism in Central Asia * Kazakhstan * Bukhara, Khiva, Samarkand - Uzbekistan Tourism in Caribbean * Directory of contacts for each island * Island Hopping Holidays * Barbados Vacation Travel Guide Tourism in Costa Rica Tourism in Croatia * Dubrovnik * Poreč * Plitvice Lakes * Pula * Krk * Cres * Rab * Pag * Zadar * Kornati * Šibenik * Split * Brač * Hvar * Makarska * Korčula * Vis * Velebit Tourism in the Czech Republic * Český Krumlov * Prague * Krkonoše mountains * Šumava mountains Tourism in Denmark Tourism in Egypt * Giza - Pyramids Tourism in England * Cotswolds * Lake District * London * Peak District * West Country * The Dales * Stonehenge * Nottingham (Sherwood Forest) Tourism in France * Paris - Louvre, Eiffel tower, Arc de Triomphe * The Riviera * Versailles See also: Tourism in France Tourism in Germany * Alps * Baltic Sea * Bavaria * Berlin * Black Forest * Bremen * Dresden * Eisenach * Hamburg * Hamelin * Heidelberg * Hildesheim * Leipzig * Lübeck * Cologne * Mecklenburg Lake District * Moselle River * Munich * Münster * Neckar River * Potsdam * Rhine River * Rüdesheim * Schwerin * Thuringia Forest * Weimar Tourism in Greece * Athens - Parthenon * Santorini * Mykonos * Crete * Rhodes * Kos * Kefalonia * Paros * Naxos * Zakynthos * Lefkada * Lesbos * Chios * Ios * Sifnos * Milos * Cyclades * Dodecanese * Ionian Islands * Sporades Tourism in Guatemala * Antigua Guatemala * Lake Atitlan * Tikal Tourism in Honduras * Copán * Roatan Tourism in Hong Kong * Aberdeen Harbour *Country parks and hiking trails *Causeway Bay *Cheung Chau *Lamma * Lantau *Mai Po Marshes *Mong Kok *Peng Chau *Po Lin Monastary *Repulse Bay and other beaches *Sai Kung * Stanley Market *Star Ferry *Tai O * Victoria Harbour * Victoria Peak Tourism in Hungary * Balaton * Budapest * Eger * Hajdúszoboszló * Hévíz * Lillafüred * Miskolctapolca * Pannonhalma * Sopron Tourism in India * Ajanta and Ellora in Maharashtra * Goa * Haridwar, Rishikesh and Varanasi in Uttar Pradesh * Hyderabad * Jaipur, Jaisalmer and Jodhpur in Rajasthan * Konark in Orissa * Kerala * Kullu and Manali in Himachal Pradesh * Mahabalipuram in Tamil Nadu * Mysore in Karnataka * Taj Mahal Tourism in Indonesia * Bali * Borobudur * Lake Toba on Sumatra * Tana Toraja on Sulawesi * Yogyakarta Tourism in Israel * Much of the Mediterranean coastal strip * Dead Sea * Eilat * Jerusalem * Masada * Sea of Galilee (also: Lake Tiberias, Kinneret) Tourism in Italy * Alps * Calabria * Cortona * Costa Smeralda * Florence * Maremma * Milan * Piedmont * Pisa * Rimini * The Riviera * Rome * Siena * Sardinia * Sicily * Tuscany * Umbria * Venice * Verona Tourism in Japan * Hiroshima atomic bomb memorial * Kanazawa * Kyoto * Mt. Fuji * Tokyo See also: Tourism in Japan Tourism in Jordan * Amman * Aqaba * Dead Sea * Petra * Wadi-Rum Tourism in Kenya * Amboseli National Park * Lamu * Masai Mara * Mombasa * Mount Kenya * Tsavo National Park Tourism in Macao *Canidrome *Casino Lisboa *Grand Prix *Macau Museum *Macau Tower *Racecourse *Ruins of Saint Paul's Cathedral Tourism in Mauritius Tourism in Mexico * Acapulco * Cancún * Chichen Itza * Coba * Cozumel * Los cabos * Mazatlán * Palenque * Playa del Carmen * Puerto Morelos * Puerto Vallarta * Punta Allen * Riviera Maya * Teotihuacan * Tijuana * Tulum Tourism in Nepal * Everest Base Camp * Gokyo Lakes * Kathmandu * Namche Bazaar Tourism in the Netherlands * Ameland * Amsterdam * IJsselmeer * Veluwemeer Tourism in New Zealand * North Island ** Bay of Islands ** Auckland ** Hawke's Bay ** Kerikeri ** Lake Taupo ** Mount Ruapehu ** Rotorua ** Wellington * South Island ** Christchurch ** Fiordland, particularly Milford Sound, also Te Anau, Manapouri and the Milford Track ** Kaikoura ** Mount Cook ** Queenstown and Central Otago ** Dunedin ** Southern Alps ** West Coast, particularly Fox Glacier and Franz Josef Glacier * The National parks of New Zealand on both main islands and Stewart Island/Rakiura. Tourism in Norway * Fjords Tourism in Peru * Machu Picchu Tourism in Poland * Cracow * Gdansk * Karkonosze mountains * Zakopane * Warsaw * Auschwitz (Holocaust memorial) Tourism in Portugal * Azores Islands * Lisbon * Algarve Tourism in Russia * Moscow - Red Square * St. Petersburg * Trans-Siberian railway * Volga River Tourism in Serbia and Montenegro * Belgrade * Novi Sad - music * Vrnjacka banja - spa * Soko spa * Kopaonik - ski * Budva - sea * Herceg Novi - sea, popular in Russia, Germany, Poland * Sveti Stefan - sea peninsula, loved by rich Americans (actors like Stallone, Loren, Irons and models like Schiffer) Tourism in Singapore * Bukit Timah Nature Reserves * Chinatown * Kampong Glam * Little India * Night Safari * Orchard Road * Sentosa * Singapore Botanic Gardens * Singapore River * Singapore Zoological Gardens Tourism in Slovakia * Bratislava * Tatra mountains Tourism in Slovenia * Bled * Portorož * Postojnska jama (Postojna cave) * Planica Tourism in South Africa * Cape Town * Kruger National Park * Table Mountain Tourism in Spain * Balearic Islands * Barcelona - Sagrada Familia * Bilbao - Guggenheim Museum Bilbao * Camino de Santiago, Santiago de Compostela * Canary Islands * Cordoba * Doñana * Figueres - Salvador Dalí Teatro Museo * Granada * León, Catedral de León, Las Médulas * Madrid, Museo del Prado, Royal Palace * Majorca, Ibiza * Picos de Europa, Asturias, Cantabria, León * Pirineos * San Fermín, Navarra, Pamplona * Santander * Santillana del Mar * Segovia * Seville * Sierra Nevada * Teide * Toledo Tourism in Sweden Main article Tourism in Sweden *Gotland island *Öland island *Stockholm (Tourism in Stockholm) Tourism in Switzerland * Alps * Bern * Lake Geneva * Lucerne * Zürich Tourism in Tanzania * Dar es Salaam * Mount Kilimanjaro * Serengeti * Zanzibar Tourism in Turkey * Alanya * Antalya * Istanbul * Kalkan * Olympos * Side Tourism in Uganda * Ruwenzori Mountains Tourism in Ukraine * Kiev * Lviv * Odessa * Yalta * Crimea * Carpathian Mountains * Asov Tourism in the United States * Alaska * Anaheim, California - Disneyland - Knott's Berry Farm (actually in neighboring Buena Park) * Atlantic City, New Jersey * Boothbay Harbor, Maine * Boston, Massachusetts * Branson, Missouri * Cape Cod * Chicago, Illinois * Central Virginia -- Monticello, Civil War Battlefields, Colonial Williamsburg and Jamestown * Florida - Cape Canaveral, Walt Disney World, Emerald Coast * Grand Canyon * Hawaii * Hollywood, California * Johnson Space Center, Clear Lake, Texas * Lake Tahoe, California/Nevada * Las Vegas, Nevada * Mount Rushmore, South Dakota * New Orleans, Louisiana - French Quarter * New York, New York * Niagara Falls * Northern Michigan -- Mackinaw Island and beaches * Orlando, Florida - Walt Disney World, Universal Studios, SeaWorld * Outer Banks of North Carolina --Kitty Hawk and beaches * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - Liberty Bell * San Francisco, California * San Jacinto Monument, San Jacinto, Texas * SeaWorld * Washington, DC - The National Mall * Wisconsin Dells * Yellowstone National Park * Yosemite National Park Tourism in Wales * Brecon Beacons * Pembrokeshire * Snowdonia Tourism in Zambia * Victoria Falls * Zambezi River Tourism in Zimbabwe * Great Zimbabwe * Victoria Falls See also: World Heritage Sites, Tourist attraction Category:Tourism es:Lista de destinos turísticos